Division XIII
by Malorek Rechior
Summary: Answer me this riddle. Can you tell me what happens when a priest loses his heart to the darkness? Especially an AX priest? It may or may not have some dire beginnings... not even the Organization XIII is prepared for this one, even after Roxas left.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts, or Trinity Blood. If I did, I would be rich, and publish all fanfiction in its very own library for all to read!

Author's Note: Welcome, all, to my little corner of fanfiction. This story will be a crossover between Trinity Blood and Kingdom Hearts, where Abel is attacked by the Heartless which have spilled into his world and has been made into a Nobody. This is my first story, so be gentle. Now, with that being said, I welcome you to the melee.

Prologue

_The Falling of the Servant_

_I have a name. Or at least, I did. Everything is growing so… hazy now. My vision is beginning to blur, and it feels like the very abyss itself is beginning to swallow me whole. I don't understand…_

_I don't know how it happened. It was all too fast for even me to see. They caught me unaware, those odd little black creatures with the yellow eyes. I was swarmed, and before I could even attempt to draw my gun or unlock my Crusnik abilities, I had been drawn down and attacked._

_I was returning from a mission, after exterminating a rather hapless Methuselah, another renegade who had sought to take the life of His Holiness, the Pope. Esther had accompanied me, much to my own chagrin, as I worried constantly for her safety. However, it had been rather easy, in all regards._

_Too overconfident, the vampire's servants fell to me again and again, though I tried to spare the humans if I could, manipulated and brainwashed by the vampire's foul machinations. I dared not to call upon my abilities, as I believed Esther would have received quite a fright from it._

_Having completed the objectives, with cleanup provided by Tres, we had begun our trip back to the Vatican. Things had been running smoothly on the airship we booked travel on, and I sat there in the dining room, head resting on my hand, awaiting Esther's return from where she had gone to acquire meals for herself and me. Naturally, I did my best, giving her all the coin I could, telling her to buy more for herself than for me._

_But, something was wrong. She had been gone too long, and I began to worry. Resolved to find her and see what was going on, I gathered up my coat and firearm and began to walk down the halls. It was quiet. Too quiet, in fact. I could sense the sheer unease and displacement from a mile away._

_Suddenly, a scream! "Esther?!" I shouted, but to no response. I turned to see where it had emanated from, and wrenched open a nearby door. Esther was there, pressed up against the wall, trying in vain to get away from a swarm of… little black creatures?_

_Indeed they were, swaying back and forth as though under the spell of a mindless tune, they scrabbled and scratched at her, elicting another scream from her. Her eyes flicked up, and caught sight of me. And yet another one of those heart-melting smiles crossed her face. "Abel!" She shouted, relieved to see my presence apparently._

_However, that also caught the attention of said creatures, which now all turned their curious yellow eyes to me as a mass, and stood silently for a moment, as though trying to form a thought in unison. And apparently that thought, when it finished was simply: better prey. _

_They leapt, and I drew, firing shots into their shadowy forms. However, it came to almost no avail, as it appeared to have almost no effect on them! I tried to focus, to call on my nanomachines, but they kept attacking relentlessly, and I was unable! I leapt to the side to avoid another few of them, when Esther screamed again. I immediately looked in her direction, to see one of the creatures trying to attack her again. I fired, and it leapt away gracefully, and made an almost… cackling sound. _

_Now that my attention was diverted, they all swarmed upon me yet again. It had been a distraction! I had been caught, and now I was out of bullets. I felt sharp claws digging at my coat, tearing the fabric, ripping at the undershirt and clawing at my chest. "Abel!" I heard Esther yell out, and tried to turn towards her and reach out._

_A searing pain, an agony tore through me, and my hand dropped to the floor, as the shadowed monsters began to plunge their claws through my skin, and my vision began to fade, reaching its now blurry state. The last thing I saw, before blacking out, was my heart vanishing into one of those dark monsters, and Esther above me as they scattered, tears running down her face and crying out my name. 'I need to get up! I'm a Crusnik! Have to activate… have to help… to save…'_

_And then… both my thoughts and my vision gave out to the darkness, and I knew no more for a long time._

Author Note: Well, that was the prologue! Yes, I know it was short, but such things are meant to be, the chapters will be far longer, promise. I won't ask for reviews, they would be appreciated, but I'm posting this simply for all to read. Hope you liked it!

_Malorek Rechior_


End file.
